


indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds)

by amnesiayourself



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut and Fluff, subby kara but she wears the strap DUH, the happy ending the show wont give us, we basically see all their relationship milestones from first kiss to a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiayourself/pseuds/amnesiayourself
Summary: When was the last time she’d been kissed?The last time was five years ago, when she’d first realized that she loved Lena, when everything else became background noise and she was all Kara wanted, no one else. When she thought it was a love just between friends, only to discover that it was so much more.Kara’s waited five years for this. For Lena’s lips on hers. And when it finally happens, she misses it.OR Kara passes out during their first kiss. And their second kiss. And the third. First, they think it’s sensory overload. Then, subspace. They come to know it’s a combination of both.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 479
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	indelible, you are (with your gerbera daisies and purple clouds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parker214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker214/gifts).



They’re in Lena’s office. The sun glinting through the glass windows and the bright lights blaring down from the ceiling light up the place like a heaven just for them. There are potstickers on the table and Kara can smell them delicious and hot, but they’re untouched because Lena’s holding onto her hands, fingers trailing featherlight across Kara’s, and she has Kara’s whole attention. 

“I love you,” Lena says. 

Kara tries to take back her hand, but Lena holds firm. Kara covers her face with her free hand instead, blushing furiously, grin leaking out of the edges. 

She’s been waiting for those words forever. She’s been waiting to say them for eternity. 

“I love you too,” she gushes. 

Lena doesn’t falter. She’s learned that Kara loves her unconditionally, even when they’re fighting. She’s secure in it. She’s just struggled to say it back, and she knows that Kara is the one who needs to be taken care of now. To feel the depth of Lena’s love as Lena has soaked in hers. 

She takes the hand covering Kara’s smile and tugs it away. Kara waits eagerly, eyes zeroing on Lena’s lips and mouth half parting as she waits, waits, always waiting. 

But she doesn’t have to wait anymore. 

Lena leans in. Their lips graze, but not just yet. Kara tilts her head the tiniest bit, Lena tilts her head the other way, and then she gives her just one, light kiss. 

Kara’s spine melts. She falls forward, crushing Lena under her as they spread over the couch. Their lips dislodge, and Kara pulls back, blinking slow, trying to understand what just happened— Lena takes her by the back of her neck, palm firm, and Kara melts again. 

Lena takes over, hands tangling in her hair to move her head just how she wants, nails scratching against her neck and jaw. It’s lips and tongue and hands and nails and perfume and sticky noises and nose against hers and— 

Kara passes out.

-

She comes to in less than a minute. The lights are off, so that’s one less thing. Lena’s palms are on her back- not moving, just solid pressure. 

“Hey,” she whispers, low. Kara’s cheeks flare red. She hides her face in Lena’s neck, and all that’s running through her mind on loop is the blissful overwhelming feeling of Lena kissing her over and over, her voice telling Kara that she loves her; everything good in the world in one room. 

“Okay?” Lena whispers again. Kara nods into her neck. “When’s the last time you’ve been kissed?” Lena asks. 

Kara’s ears turn red. She must look like a virgin, spiraling over a pair of lips on hers. Lena’s wearing a green blouse, like her eyes, with a deep V neck that exposes her chest and a little cleavage. Kara trails her wet, swollen lips over to Lena’s collarbone, nibbles and sucks on it to distract her.

“Hey, hey.” Lena’s hand tangles in her hair. She tugs lightly and Kara groans, looking up at her, eyes half lidded. “When’s the last time you’ve been kissed?” 

Kara’s eyes get stuck on her lips. She’s never seen them like that. She’s seen them perfectly painted with all sorts of colors, or completely bare of any- never swollen, never messy, never so— 

Lena tugs at her baby hairs again. Kara gasps. “Yes. Kissed,” she mutters, leaning forward, eyes slipping shut. 

Lena’s fingers tighten in her hair. Kara groans. “You gonna pass out on me again?” 

“No, no,” Kara murmurs, eyes still closed. “Good,” she sighs, and leans in. 

Lena kisses her. 

She passes out again. 

\- 

Kara’s horrified. She races home and unplugs everything with electricity until the hum goes away and hides under her covers in the dark and slowly figures it out. 

Lena’s a genius. She figures it out too. She comes to visit Kara, uses the key she’d been given long before, and when Kara flies back home after putting out a fire, Lena’s waiting for her in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee from Noonan’s. 

“I think it’s sensory overload,” she says. 

Kara shudders. She crowds into Lena. She’s not wearing her glasses, and she can hear Lena’s heartbeat fluttering in her chest. “Yes,” she shudders. “Please.” 

“Yes please?” Lena holds onto Kara’s reaching hands and puts them back at her sides. She taps her heel against the side of Kara’s boots. “You want it again?” 

“Please.” Kara reaches for her again, and Lena kisses her. Kara trembles, tingles all over her lips, warmth as the remainder of her freeze breath melts under Lena’s wonderful teeth. She releases a sort of soft noise, almost a purr, but can’t bring herself to be embarrassed. 

She can’t think. She doesn’t care about anything. The universe could be imploding, and the ground could be quaking. Lena is godly, or maybe ungodly, and she handles Kara like she can take care of her and all Kara has to do is give in. Kara’s lips open in a gasp from a sharp nip and Lena licks into it, and it’s fire and gold confetti and celebration. 

“Just kisses?” Lena lets go of Kara’s hands and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her close, close, all their bodies touching. “You don’t want my fingers?” 

Kara sighs, tries to open her eyes but can’t. “Just kisses for now,” she says, the words floating out of her mouth like happy dancing clouds. 

“Okay.” 

Lena nudges her nose and takes her lips in teasing kisses, pulling back after each one to watch Kara search for her lips, eyes closed like she’s sleep kissing. 

Lena reverses their positions gently, hands holding onto her hips, thumbs rubbing. Suddenly, her lips stop coming back for more. Kara whines, held back by fingers tangling in her hair. Lena’s got her pinned to the counter, legs bracketing hers. 

“How bad do you want to kiss me, hm?” she asks, hot breath puffing on her skin, and even her voice is like soft, crooning silk against her ear. 

“So bad,” Kara says immediately, groaning, head leaning on Lena’s. 

Lena hums. She tugs Kara closer. “Want me to put you in my lap and turn you to putty, hm?” 

Gosh. Kara pushes back against Lena’s fingers on her neck and tries to stay in reality, stop floating lest she pass out again and have to wait more for Lena’s lips. “Anything you want,” she says, and she’s begging more than anything. 

“Anything, huh?” 

Lena’s lips touch a new part of her, the side of her neck. Kara’s head falls back, the wood splinters behind her and she blinks to find herself amongst the glassware sitting inside her kitchen cabinet. 

Lena doesn’t laugh at her. “We should get you to the couch,” she says, and tries to lead Kara away by the hand. Kara can’t stand the distance between them, doesn’t want it there again, ever. She hugs Lena as they walk, and then hugs her down to the couch, Lena laying on top of her. 

Lena kisses her for a long time, licks and sloppy and sucking and the best noises Kara’s ever heard, again and again and again. Kara’s in her super suit but she’s panting, and she can’t catch her breath before Lena steals it away. 

“You’re a good girl,” Lena tells her, cooing. “You’re the best girl I’ve ever met. So happy we get to do this.” 

Kara’s lips stop responding after a while and Lena pulls back to check on her. She’s gone, completely checked out, and Lena’s cunt is soaked and she loves her so much she thinks she could come just from kissing her if Kara stayed up long enough. Kara’s arms are still wrapped around her so she just lays on top of her and waits for her to wake up for another round. 

And then another. 

And then, another.

\- 

Kara comes over to L-Corp the day after. They barely talk anymore. Kara just wants to kiss, kiss, kiss, and Lena just wants to watch Kara struggle to open her eyes and writhe under Lena’s fingers. 

Kara brings over food, like always. Big Belly Burger. She unwraps everything and lays it out on the table but she’s not hungry for food. She stares at Lena, still at her desk. 

Kara waits. She traces the pad of her fingertips idly over the fabric of her blue lacy dress, stopping just above her knee. She wore it for Lena. Just for her. 

And Lena’s not even looking at her. Brows furrowed, her fingers click-clack over her laptop’s keyboard furiously. 

Kara’s phone dings. She doesn’t care. Lena’s watch, big and expensive on her wrist, clearly a men’s, gleams in the sun. It’s been five minutes. 

“Lena?” Kara says again, closing her knees around her hands. She doesn’t like to wait. Especially for Lena. Especially for kisses and hugs and softness. She’s waited five years. 

“Be patient,” Lena says, like she always does when Kara’s urging her to finish her work, even before they started dating. This time though- Kara groans, the sound suspiciously close to a moan. 

Lena’s eyes flit up. “You’re so silly,” she teases, click-clicks the mouse. “Just relax. Five minutes.” 

Kara huffs. When Lena says five minutes, she never _means_ five minutes. Kara busies herself with her burger, tries to take small, tiny bites, small, tiny sips of her citrus- it doesn’t work. She glances at Lena’s untouched fries and back at Lena, fingers reaching, sneaky quick- 

Lena tuts. “Uh uh. You know how much I love their fries.” 

Kara huffs. Well, if she loves the fries so much, why doesn’t she just eat them? Kara reaches for them again, intent. 

“Kara!” Lena laughs a little. She takes one look at Kara’s face- a little angry, a little petulant -and lifts a brow. “Put your hands behind your back.” 

Kara pauses. She stares at Lena and Lena stares back, the way she says _you heard me_ without words. When Kara holds her wrist behind her back, tingles erupt down there, and she realizes this was exactly what she wanted. 

“Lay down on your back,” Lena says, and Kara does. The click-clacking comes back. Kara can’t stop writhing, her baby blue dress drifting up, her thighs clenching together periodically, tingles all over. 

“Please,” she begs. “I’ll be good.” 

“You’re always good.” Lena says, eyes on the monitor. “Just wait.” 

\- 

When Lena’s finally done, Kara feels halfway to sleep, warm and content. She has a trail of slick all the way down her thigh, and she watches with half lidded eyes as Lena comes closer. 

Lena swipes at it and coos. “You like it when I’m bossy?” she asks, and Kara’s eyes flutter closed, her back arches. She’d take her hands back and touch her clit through her panties if the thought of disobeying Lena wasn’t totally _despicable_. “You like it when I tell you what to do?” 

Kara arches her back, mouth open, searching for lips on her own. “Please.”

“I take my time,” Lena says. 

Kara makes a sort of warbled sound. Lena sits on the armchair across from her, takes out her fries and drink, and Kara moans so loud, too loud. She lays on her back and she can feel every molecule in the air, every soundwave coming from Lena’s fingers on a napkin. She feels floaty, and maybe she is floating, but it doesn’t matter- what matters is her hands are behind her back and Lena knows she’s good. 

Once Lena’s done, she sits on the edge of the couch. Her hand splays out on Kara’s bare knee, the other hand on the arm of the couch above Kara’s head. She’s her Lena, the epitome of power, the epitome of kindness. She leans down for a sucking kiss, licking into Kara’s mouth with the flat of her tongue, and it’s soft but not sweet, no, demanding, and Kara’s stomach flutters and her whole body shivers. 

Lena pulls back, laughing softly when Kara follows her blindly. “I need more.” Kara writhes. “I need more, please.” 

“Okay.” Lena swipes Kara’s slick off her thighs and wipes it on her mouth. Kara’s tongue slips out, reaching for her fingers, but she’s so slow and sluggish- Lena’s hand has already fallen to her chest, a soft anchor. 

She gives her more firm, hungry licks, tasting Kara’s cunt on her mouth and trying not to spiral with her. Kara won’t stop moving, hips thrusting up into the air. “I don’t think you’re ready for me to touch you,” Lena says. 

Just kisses for now, Kara had said, only the day before. Now she whines, shaking her head, and she’s not making any sense. 

Lena’s hand trails up, up, around her throat, pressing down with a bit of her weight. Kara gasps a little, stilling. “You can touch yourself for me,” Lena tells her. She takes Kara’s hand from behind her back, limp. “Come on,” Lena says. “Only if you want to.” 

She leans down for more kisses, because she knows Kara loves those, always wants them, and wraps one hand around her neck because she knows it drives her crazy. Kara’s hand fumbles down the fabric of her dress, finds her panties and rubs over her stiffened clit, and she comes with a warbled groan. 

She falls asleep right after, deep inhales and soft snores. Lena smiles a little, helps her other hand out from where it’s sandwiched behind her back. She holds it in her own hand and opens Google on her phone. 

\- 

It takes three simultaneous punches from a kangaroo that popped out of the Fifth Dimension to bring Kara back to herself. She manages to calm it down and takes it to their base to fawn over while they figure out how to take it back home. It has little boxing gloves on and it’s so _cute._

Alex sidles up next to her. Her hair had grown back a little, and Kelly somehow managed to convince her not to shave it ‘cus she’s never seen her with long hair. She looks just like she did five years ago, like not a minute passed. “So,” she says, “is she a good kisser?” 

Kara sighs. Is Lena a good kisser? She kisses like she works, like she flirts. Sometimes sweet, sometimes firm. When she licked Kara’s slick off her lips, sucked her bottom lip thoroughly, Kara’s pretty sure she elevated to a different plane of existence. 

“That good, huh?” Alex puffs out a laugh. “Do you think you’re ready for the next level?” 

Kara tries to think but asks when she can’t figure it out. “What's next level?” 

“For me it’s sex,” Alex shrugs. “For you... boob stuff?” 

\- 

Kara goes over to Lena’s apartment. She doesn’t have her own key, mainly because Lena’s loft doesn’t require one. She has to press the elevator buttons in a specific order, and then it takes her to a secret floor that is all Lena’s. It makes her feel like a spy. Like there’s gonna be a thumb butler waiting for her when the doors open. 

“I want to discuss something,” she says at the same time that Lena says, “I don’t think it’s sensory overload.” 

“What?” Kara asks. She feels something stir in her stomach, a little nervous, but Lena’s confident and firm as she leads Kara to the kitchen table. There’s a laptop open, and Lena tells her to read the text on the screen, standing behind her the whole time. 

“Do you feel like how they’re describing?” she asks. 

“Yes?” Kara looks up at her, worried. “Is it weird?” 

“No.” Lena says it like it’s a fact, written by the hand of Rao. She holds the nape of Kara’s neck in her hand. “It means there’s one more thing to love about you.” 

Kara’s eyes flutter. Lena remembers the last time she did this, when Kara’s head crashed through the cabinets- she shakes her a little harder by the firm hand on her neck and Kara slumps against her hold, temple knocking against Lena’s chest.

Interesting. “Come back,” Lena coaxes, moves her hand down to a safe space, the middle of her back. “You wanted to tell me something?” 

She rubs, but when Kara’s eyes keep fluttering, she holds still instead, waiting. “I think we should keep a little space between us for this talk, yeah?” 

Kara nods, blinking a lot, waiting for instructions, it seems like. Lena leads them to one of the living rooms in her loft and sits on an armchair. “Sit over there,” she says, pointing, and Kara glides to the couch, feet hovering above the ground. 

It seems like guiding her is the wrong thing to do, but Lena’s not sure how to get through this without doing that. “Try to focus, okay baby?” she says gently. 

Kara nods. She closes her eyes, breathes in deep, and then scrambles to the edge of the couch, eager. “I want you to touch my boobs.” 

Lena perks up. It’s only been three days of making out, but after that night on the couch, after tasting Kara’s sweetness and testing the boundaries of whatever’s between them, she’s eager for more, always, always. 

“Now?” she asks, her bravado forgotten for the moment. 

Kara blinks. Try to focus, Lena said. “No,” she decides. “Tomorrow. And I want you to take me to dinner in your fancy car. And… candles.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Lena says with a smile, and Kara ducks her head, blushing. She wants the night to be like how she feels. Fantastical. Magical. Like how she’d dreamed all that time, when she had Lena, but not the Lena that can kiss her and touch her boobs. 

\- 

Lena knocks on her apartment door at precisely 7:51:42, Kara counted the seconds with her heartbeat. Eight minutes early. Kara looks through the peephole and purses her lips to hold back a squeal. Lena’s wearing the red slinky dress that she knows used to make Kara mad with how much she wanted to touch it. 

She opens the door, and they smile at each other through the doorway. Lena’s holding a bundle of stemmed Gerbera Daisies, and Kara knows she drove all the way to the garden she owns at the edge of the city and picked them up with her own hands because she knows how much Kara loves them. 

“You personified,” Lena says, and Kara blushes, takes them from her hands and thanks her. She puts them in the vase they’d bought together, takes her time to see if Lena would tell her to hurry up, adjusting the petals with snobby fingers. 

She looks over her shoulder, but Lena only lifts a sharp, cunning brow. She’s leaning on the door frame, diamond earrings glinting from her ears. Kara’s wearing a different blue dress, shorter, because Lena says blue makes her eyes pop and she’s never seen her in this one, and because Kara feels good in it, and also because Lena would never suspect what she’s put on underneath. 

They huddle close in the back seat and a driver takes the wheel. The car’s expensive, Kara knows, rose-gold with a long, narrow hood, and double Rs on the seats, but its name floats right over her head. She tells Lena about the three-armed kangaroo in hushed whispers and Lena’s face lights up as she listens, like Kara knew it would. Kara touches the fabric of Lena’s dress, silky and smooth, and tries not to drift away. 

The whole night is perfect. Kara orders a steak and a lava cake for desert and Lena orders them the most delicious wine to pair. 

“You know how much I love you, right?” Lena asks. 

Kara sighs. “How much?” she asks, because she can, because Lena had her waiting so long and now it’s like she’ll do anything Kara wants and it makes her feel special and yes, _loved_. 

“Like I could bring all those dead Earths back to life just to gift them to you,” Lena says. 

Kara’s eyes flutter closed. She doesn’t want to fight it anymore. “Take me home,” she says. 

Lena helps Kara into the car with a palm on her hip. It doesn’t help, really, it just makes Kara stumble, fumble, tumble. Lena sidles in, all their sides touching. She puts her palm on Kara’s thigh, fingers dancing around the hem of her dress. 

“Is this okay?” she asks, fruity and low pitched. 

Kara nods. 

Lena’s voice slips into a whisper. Her nose nudges Kara’s ear. “You still want me to touch you, when we get back home? Where you said you wanted?” 

Kara shudders, and when she breathes out, she feels everything leave her. She’d tried so hard to stay calm and present during their date, because she should probably practice so she’s not checked out every time Lena so much as breathes. But it’s been hard, and now she doesn’t have to anymore. “Yes,” she whispers, and feels Lena’s fingers on her thighs so keenly it’s like little sparkles. 

Lena’s hand disappears. Her whispers retreat. Kara whines, skids to the left and closer. “No, stay,” Lena says, and Kara stills, thighs already clenching, and her walls suddenly throbs so hard she wants to throw all her boundaries away and have Lena grab it and rub it and press- 

“Close your eyes,” Lena says, and Kara does, before she can even think about it. The fleeting streetlights and Lena’s diamonds disappear. “I want you to focus. Show me you’re focused.” 

Kara breathes, imagines her lungs expanding and shrinking and expanding. She sits up, palms crossed on her thighs, still squirming, but trying her best. 

“Good. Tell me if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure,” Kara says, slow, concise, and sidles closer. “Please?” 

“Only because you said it so nice and sweet.” Lena’s hand comes back to her thigh, her lips press a single kiss to Kara’s neck, because she knows Kara can’t handle any more, and Kara doesn’t remember the rest of the car ride, doesn’t remember the ride up, just remembers Lena’s hands guiding her. 

She feels like water. Like a river where the flow is slowest, and Lena’s the meanders and bends that will determine her speed. 

“I want you to touch my boobs,” Kara slurs, because Lena wanted her to be clear and maybe she’s still waiting. Lena shushes her, her heels tapping on the hardwood floors as she sits on the couch. She takes her shoes off, puts them neatly to the side, and it occurs to Kara that their roles are reversed. 

She’s the one waiting, and maybe that’s how Lena planned it the whole time. There are candles everywhere, all one scent, and it wraps around Kara like a cinnamon hug. “Come here.” Lena taps on her thighs. “Sit on my lap.” 

Kara knows, when she does, Lena will not miss how damp her panties are, how she’s soaked them through. She stumbles into her lap, already blushing. 

Lena doesn’t touch her. “Take my earrings off,” she says, and Kara fiddles with the diamonds, vulnerable like Lena’s bones under her hands, but Kara’s learned to be soft and she basks in it. 

“Did you have fun today?” Lena asks, silvery, smoky, debilitating. Kara focuses on her task, nods. 

“I tried to be good,” she says. “I tried not to go away.” 

“Yes, you did. You were very good. But you can go away now. I’ll take care of you. We won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” 

“I want to stay,” Kara says, and she can tell Lena’s surprised, but not unpleasantly so. “With you.” 

“Okay, baby.” Lena’s hands trail over her back, finger ghosting over the bare skin exposed by the low neckline, just above the zipper. She avoids Kara’s neck, no touches or kisses there, one thing at a time. “Let’s get you out of this.” 

The sound of the zipper is the loudest thing in the room. Lena’s finger ghosts down her spine and all of Kara’s talk goes down the drain. She melts, mouth dropping to Lena’s collarbone, a sucking kiss. “Do you wanna take a moment?” Lena asks, and Kara shakes her head vehemently, wet mouth on skin. 

“Good,” she whines, and she feels close to tears, for some reason. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lena pulls away, strokes Kara’s hair back from her face, firm hands and firm tone. 

“I wanna be good,” Kara whines, blinks hard, and Lena coos. 

“I didn’t mean that you weren’t, when I said you should practice. I love when you’re soft and sweet. Can I kiss you?” 

Kara nods, trembly lipped. Lena closes her mouth around that pouty bottom lip and kisses her deep. “I want you to go. I’ll kiss you, touch your boobs and suck on them, and you can come in your panties if you want. You’re good, you’re always good. You’re my favorite in all the galaxies and timelines.” 

Lena puts her palm on Kara’s nape, shakes, and Kara checks out. She licks blindly, tongue dragging from Lena’s chin across her lips and touching the tip of her nose. Lena presses a tingling kiss to Kara’s ear, and all her senses spark and submit in one fell swoop. 

Lena helps her out of her dress, maneuvering her on her lap. She touches the fabric of Kara’s lingerie, baby blue and lacy and intricate and soft to the touch. “Oh, Kara,” she sighs. “Look what you wore for me.” 

Lena glances down, at the panties Kara soaked through, and feels her head rush with it. She wants to touch, but she has to wait, and she’s good to wait, Kara deserves it. “So beautiful,” she says, leans in for soft kisses. “So hot, sexy.” 

Lena flutters her hands over the fabric of her bra; it’s see-through, and she can see how stiff and ready for attention Kara’s nipples are. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” 

Kara ends up on her back on the comfy, big mattress. Lena takes off her own dress and gets Kara naked. She flutters her fingers over her boobs, perky and eternally young, twists a nipple the softest bit between her thumb and index. 

“No,” Kara huffs, nudges her away with the palm of her hand. “Soft.” 

“Okay.” Lena flutters her fingers again, even softer, the softest. Kara hums, lips tugging up in a smile, and Lena’s lips mirror hers. “Can I use my mouth?” 

“Yes please,” Kara sighs. 

Lena places soft, fluttering kisses, even softer than her fingers, barely there grazes. She starts at the top, near Kara’s collarbone, and makes her way down, until her lips nudge a nipple.

Kara’s hands fist the sheets, and Lena sucks a little— Kara gasps, high pitched, and it dissolves into a moan. She pushes Lena away, hard, and shudders wrack her body as her panties get even wetter. 

“Okay, baby?” Lena asks, and Kara nods, guides her hand back to her ribcage, a lovely hold. Lena lays down beside her, imagines the mess in Kara’s panties. Her eye is drawn back to Kara’s nipples and she wants to suck and kiss them like candies until Kara comes again. 

Kara turns on her side, hand coming up to splay on Lena’s jaw, eyes clear, not just yet crystal. “I’m sorry we have to go so slow.” 

“No worries,” Lena says, and it’s ridiculous that Kara’s apologizing, really. Lena’s going crazy with how much she’s into this, with going slow, with how sensitive, receptive Kara is, with learning her and touching her and being teased by her. “I’m enjoying every second, trust me.” 

\- 

It seems that Lena’s the one who’s obsessed now. She asks Kara to stay over almost every night, asks to come over when Kara says she’s too tired just to test her. Maybe Kara shouldn’t be so smug, since she succumbs to it willingly, lets Lena play with her until she soaks a new pair of panties. 

And yeah, Kara’s burning through her credit card, but Lena’s super into it, like a woman crazed, so Kara keeps buying. 

“You want to?” Lena suggests one morning, finger sneaking past her grey camisole, loose at the armpits. 

“Say please?” Kara tries, giggles, feeling light and airy after so many orgasms, every day. Waking up with Lena, countless kisses shared, seeing her messy bedhead hair.

Lena’s fingers nudge firm against her side. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 

Kara gasps. She lays her palms on Lena’s shoulders, ready, asking. 

“And also,” Lena adds, whispering gravelly, mouth at her ear. “Please?” 

Kara moans, soft like cotton candy. She nods, and Lena gets her naked and kisses, sucks, licks, all feather light. Kara moves her hips but she can’t find anything to grind on, and Lena’s too respecting of her wishes and won’t touch her anywhere below her belly, but that’s okay because she squirms until she spills in her panties. 

\- 

Sometimes, Lena doesn’t take her bra off. Sometimes, she says, they’re too pretty on her. She just taps, taps, taps over the fabric, gets her used to it, to twists and harder kisses that Kara doesn’t feel as much. And when she gets it off, tries it a little less soft, a little more teeth, Kara’s still overwhelmed, but she comes harder than she ever has in her life. 

-

They have a Conversation. It’s supposed to be serious, but Kara’s just watched Lena fuck herself and she’s feeling some type of way. “I wanna touch you,” Kara hushes, watching Lena’s finger dig inside herself like they’re looking for treasure. “Want you to touch me too,” she adds, and Lena looks at her like she’s _offered_ her the treasure and comes with her head buried in Kara’s neck. 

They do it in Kara’s apartment. “We’re gonna go all the way,” Kara sing-songs the entire day, poking her head into Lena’s office, following behind her during lunch, and anyone else would probably get pissed off but Lena joins her sometimes, shoulders dancing, and Kara’s so excited to do this with her. 

They leave work early and stumble through her door, kissing frantically. Kara discovers she likes the noises Lena makes when she nips her lips. Her hands move all over Lena, because she wants to touch, because she can finally focus enough to do it. Lena’s not as sensitive as Kara is, of course; no one in the world is, probably, and she likes it a little rough. She guides Kara’s hands, squeezing her tits, sliding around her soft belly, tugging at her hips- she pushes Kara down into the mattress and suckles over her nipples until they’re just on the edge of too sensitive, and they’d probably be bruised and achy if she was human. 

Lena presses her fingers over the fabric of her panties, just over her clit, and Kara arches into it, gasp caught in her throat- Lena keeps them there through it, Kara’s hands wrapped around her wrist, and Kara can’t help it. 

She falls into old habits. The world quiets and turns dark, but also so, so light. 

Lena takes Kara’s limp hand, presses it over her cunt, aiding fingers to rub clumsy, and comes quietly. She doesn’t spill much- she never really did, and on the rare occasion that she did, she had to be coaxed for hours. She slumps down to nose into Kara’s neck. 

God, this girl is driving her crazy. 

\- 

The next time, Kara manages to stay awake. Lena takes care of her first, always first: “Can I?” she asks after, when Kara’s sweaty and exhausted. She props Kara’s fingers up, and Kara nods. Her cunt splits around two of Kara’s fingers, messy sounds coming out of her throat, neck arching and chin jutting out to reveal all her freckles and all the secrets tucked in her skin. 

Lena takes a long time. Her tits bounce and she makes a lot of noise and she instructs Kara between gasps and moans, where to touch, how, when. 

It’s the warmest cushion. Fits her like a snug glove. Kara prods at her pillowy walls, curious, and when she touches a particularly rough part Lena shouts, the sound breaking up halfway to silence. 

They cuddle afterwards, and Kara’s the one that stays up this time. She strokes Lena’s shoulder, little baby hairs under her fingers, and tries not to puff up her chest with how proud she is. Lena’s sleeping on it. 

\- 

Things change a bit, after that. They don’t only meet up to have sex. They meet up for a movie, or a new restaurant, and _then_ they have sex. One time, at the theater, Lena touches her in the dark, and it’s naughty and something she never thought she’d do, but now it pretty much feels like she’ll do anything. 

Lena touches her tongue to the edge of Kara’s lips, teasing, cruel. “Do you want me to kiss you?” she asks, and Kara could’ve easily turned her head and taken her lips, but Lena told her not to move. She nods. “What would you do for it?” 

“Anything,” Kara breathes out, soft. 

Lena trembles with everything- everything she wants to try with her, how Kara waited for her and now feels like the right time and Lena’s happy and everything’s good. How exhilarating it is to hear her say it- _anything_. 

Kara comes silently in her seat. They hold hands the whole time. 

\- 

“Are you good with exploring new things?” Lena asks her one day. It’s their one-month anniversary, and Lena’s bought out a whole arcade for the Superfriends to celebrate. Kara’s sitting at Lena’s desk, finishing up an article, and Lena’s waiting for her to wrap up, ankle swinging lazily. 

“Like what?” Kara asks absentmindedly, double checking that she’d spelt _achieve_ right for the millionth time. “Did you learn a new potsticker recipe?” she glances up, eager gleam in her eye. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lena starts, and Kara sighs, turns back to her article. What was it? e after I before c? no, e before I after c... 

“New sex stuff,” Lena proposes, trying to keep her voice light. There was a reason she picked this moment. She wanted Kara to be far away, to be focused. She wanted to hear her honest, unaffected opinion. 

“Like?” Kara asks. She narrows her eyes at the screen. Why could she never remember her ei/ie-s? She surrenders and googles it. 

“What are you open to?” 

“Everything,” Kara says flippantly, finally submitting the article. She turns off the laptop and deems not to touch it for the rest of the day. 

“Everything?” Lena asks.

Kara looks at her like she’s stupid. “I want everything with you,” she says. “I want you to do me on the Eiffel tower, and in Spain. I want to sing to you at Kara-oke night. I want to taste your lips after you eat every food in the world. So yes, everything.” Kara scrunches her nose. “Except peeing and stuff. We can talk about other things, I guess.” 

Lena laughs. She didn’t realize how much she needed this. To hear Kara say it so eloquently, to look her in the eyes and say it. 

‘Everything’ turns out to be a pink ribbon, binding her wrists together to the bed. Lena lets her hold it for a whole week, feel it out, practice not to tear it. 

Still, the night of, Kara looks up at her with beseeching eyes. “What if I break it?” she asks. 

“You won’t break it,” Lena tells her, fact. 

“How do you know?” Kara nuzzles her face into the pillow, pouty and sleep soft. She’d just woken up from a nap, holding the ribbon in her hands, waiting for Lena to come home. She wanted to try it now, today, she’d said. She was ready. 

She’s not so sure now. 

“Because you want to be good for me,” Lena says, even. “Don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Kara sighs. She feels the tingles down there ache a little harder. “I won’t break it.” 

“No, you won’t,” Lena croons. “You practiced, didn’t you, good girl? Loved my ribbon so sweet with your hands. I love you; you know?” 

“Yes,” Kara sighs. “Yes.” 

The feather starts where Kara is least sensitive, her tummy. Kara squirms at the first touch, back arching, and Lena shushes her, the feather lifting. “Uh, uh. Stay down.” 

It takes a minute for Kara to settle. Lena starts again, tickling Kara’s upper abs, trailing down, down, to her belly. Kara leans her shoulders and head up, “Please,” she says, eyes on the feather. She wants to feel it on her sensitive parts, her clit, she wants to feel it tickle her lips. 

“You won’t come until you sit still and quiet and be good,” Lena says, hand splaying around Kara’s neck. Kara wilts down to the mattress, moaning. 

Lena’s hand leaves, feather at her neck instead. Kara giggles, kicks out a little, but then the feather moves a little lower, a little more to the side. 

The feather dances over her armpit, and Kara can’t get away, or she’ll tear the bright pink ribbon, and Lena asked her to be good. She doesn’t know why she’s only just now realized it

“That’s right,” Lena says. “Lay there and take it, good.” 

The feather moves, across her collarbones, flutters over her nipples. Kara’s toes curl and she moans, tries to arch into it. 

“You won’t be a bad girl for long,” Lena promises. “Not if you want it down there.” 

The feather goes all over, around her tits, down her belly, back up again, closer to her nipples. Each time it goes down, it skirts Kara’s hips and the curly blonde hairs unfurling around her cunt before going back up when Kara squirms for it. 

Kara finally spreads her thighs and stills herself, messy all over. Lena flutters the feather over her thighs, down her calves, soft on her toes. Kara twitches, then stills, breath caught in her chest. 

The feather finally touches her cunt, tingly tingly tingles. Kara cries out, sobs wracking her chest at the softness. For once, she wants pressure, she wants it hard. 

“You can beg,” Lena says, and Kara dissolves. 

“I want more,” she shivers. “Please.” 

The feather moves whisper soft over her cunt, her inner lips, the hood of her clit. Lena’s hand joins the mix, starts at Kara’s knee and moves up, just as soft. Her thumb whispers over Kara’s wet, begging opening. 

“Yes,” Kara says. “Yes yes yes yes yes,” And Lena’s thumb dives in, a deep press, as the feather keeps fluttering over Kara’s clit. Lena’s other hand grips Kara’s upper thigh, bearing her down into the mattress, and then Kara’s clit is enveloped in a kiss and the whole world hears her come. 

Lena unties her and kisses her all over and calls her a good girl a million times. “What do you need?” she asks. “Anything you want.”

Kara asks her to tie her wrists back up. Lena hovers over her, thighs either side of Kara’s face, and Kara kisses all over the sides of her thighs. Lena’s cunt comes bearing down on her mouth and Kara’s feet slip slide against the sheets, tongue buried inside her.

-

They share everything. If you saw them now, you’d never believe that just three years ago, they were lying to each other at every turn. Kara wants Lena to know her inside and out, wants the same back, wants to know what Lena’s biological mother used to be like and how Lionel treated her and if she had a favorite cartoon when she was a kid. She wants to know about her exes and where it went wrong and if there were ever times where she thought she couldn’t go on. They cry in each other’s arms and they talk all night long.

“I wish we knew everything would be okay,” Lena says. She’s ruffling through Kara’s journal, her lovesick, somewhat crappy poetry that go on for five pages at a time, her ramblings during their fights, copious and plenty, tear splattered and smeared ink and messy penmanship. “I wish you knew—"

“Lena.” Kara’s eyes burn with another round of tears. “I know now. You know too, yeah?”

Lena hides her face in her neck, trembly fingers holding her journal to her chest. “Yeah.”

-

They decide to move in together. Kara’s not sure who brings it up, just that it happens. Alex makes a lot of U-Haul jokes and calls it the honeymoon faze. Kelly smacks her and calls it young love, even though they’ve breached their thirties. Nia smirks and says it’s what happens when you have really good sex.

Kara supposes it’s all true. It’s only been a little over a month since they kissed, but Kara’s been in love with Lena since she first saw her, so she’s fine with the U-Haul jokes, really. And it _is_ young love, the youngest love Kara’s ever had, a love that started at 25 and continues until now, when they’re 30. And they do have good sex. Really, _really_ good sex.

There’s endless debate over whether they should stay in Kara’s apartment, or Lena’s. Kara doesn’t want to let go of the floor to ceiling window shining sunlight onto her bed and Lena doesn’t like how cramped it is. They’d probably have to move out again, a couple of years in the future, she says. 

So, they compromise. Brainy gathers a listing of ideal placements and they visit each one. Lena makes a game of it- 

“Can we be alone for a second?” she asks the realtor. “Just to feel the space?” 

“Of course,” they answer, and then Lena props her up on a windowsill, eats her out quick and dirty and mind-blowing each time. “What do you think?” she asks, “Better than Hope Street?” 

“My butt likes this one better,” Kara answers, and Lena tickles the sole of her foot, crinkly eyed smile. “Besides, look,” Kara points out the window, “we can see your garden from here. 

“Oh.” Lena props her head on Kara’s shoulder. “We can.” 

-

They break their new place in on a Sunday. It’s one of the highest skyscrapers in National City. Kara goes from imagining thumb people fighting in the living room to imagining little purple clouds dancing in and out of the windows.

They decorate the place with gold confetti and Gerbera Daisies, eat Big Belly Burger on the floor in front of the TV, serve cotton candy for the little kids and apple pie as dessert for the adults. And when Lena makes a speech and kisses her afterwards the celebration stops happening in the room and starts happening inside Kara. 

They break their new bed in on Sunday night. Lena kisses her breathless, touches her reckless, and Kara fights back a little, tugging hair and rolling around the bed, but Lena always catches her, snares her, tames her. 

“What do you call this?” she asks, fingers nudging against Kara. “Your pussy? Your cunt?” 

Kara groans, flushing. “I don’t call it anything,” she murmurs, pushing her hips up against Lena’s fingers. 

Lena fucks her into the mattress, over the kitchen counter, in the bathtub and the shower- but her favorite is the windows. They litter the place, flaunting the view, and Lena likes to press her against them and eat her out like it’s a mission. 

Kara can take two fingers now, three, even, sometimes. She lets Lena fuck her in her Supergirl suit, in her birthday suit, in her work suit, and Lena always finds something that takes them back to their earliest days, and ends with Kara moaning, an overstimulated mess, until she dozes off into the deepest sleep known to man. 

-

Kara discovers something she wants to try, a week later. Lena comes back home exhausted every day, can’t even cuddle. She’s bone-weary, spilling all her energy into this project, something about Vibranium armor regulations or the other. 

Kara can’t help with that. She can’t stop Lena from working so late, or waking up too early, but she can help in other ways. She can help her relax once she gets home. 

She calls Alex, who brings Kelly, to help cook some sweet and sour chicken. Kara can make the rice by herself, and she knows just the consistency Lena likes, but she needs help with the chicken. Alex makes the salad; well- she chops halfway through a carrot before she retires to the living room to watch people cook on tv instead. 

Kara keeps the food in the oven so it doesn’t lose its heat and waits, watches Top Chef on Netflix because she’s feeling the Vibes. 

She nearly gets through a season before Lena walks in through the door. “Hey baby,” she says tiredly, putting a bundle of files down on the cabinet next to the door. 

“Hi.” Kara smiles, helps Lena take off her coat. She accepts the peck on her lips, and scurries to the kitchen as Lena throws herself onto the couch. 

“I made dinner,” Kara sings, plating some of the chicken on the rice, and slinking to the living room. She sits facing Lena, knees tucked under her, the plate on her thighs. 

Lena looks at it, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You made that?” 

Kara shrugs, and then, because she doesn’t ever like to lie to Lena, “Kelly helped.” 

“Hmm. Thank you, baby,” Lena makes to take the plate from her, but Kara dodges her hands. 

“Let me feed you,” she says quickly. “Please?” 

Lena looks at her with a furrow in her brows. “If you want.” 

Kara shuffles closer, knees touching Lena’s side. She looks down at her plate, concentrating as she spoons the rice and chicken. 

Lena’s lips wrap around the spoon. “That’s so good, Kara,” she groans. 

“I can make it for you alone, next time,” Kara tells her, a spoonful ready. “I learned the recipe.” 

“Yeah?” Lena takes her time chewing, so Kara ducks her head away from her all-knowing eyes, preparing another spoonful as if it requires all her attention. “You could’ve been one of those, in another world, hm?” she points at the tv, the chef presenting his dish. “Or is it just for me?” 

“Just for you.” Kara blushes, shy. She feeds Lena diligently until the plate’s empty, and then puts it on the coffee table. 

“Thank you, baby,” Lena says again, hand stroking Kara’s thigh. “I needed that.” 

“You don’t have to push me away,” Kara blurts out. Lena’s hand pauses, and Kara tries not to seem too emotional. Crocodile tears, Lena called them when they were fighting. “When you’re stressed, I want to hear about it.” 

“I didn’t realize I was doing that,” Lena admits. “But Kara, you… you can’t really do anything about it.” 

“You can’t do anything about my reporting problems. But I tell you. I tell you and you listen. How would you feel If I stopped?” 

Lena leans in for a kiss. “You’re right,” she whispers. “I’m sorry.” 

“And I can help you,” Kara adds. “I can help you forget.” 

“Yeah?” Lena smiles. She looks lighter already. “How?” 

Kara braces her hand on Lena’s thigh and shuffles off the couch, kneels between Lena’s legs. She nuzzles into her bare knee, presses a kiss there, and Lena shudders, starts sliding her skirt off. 

Kara spreads her knees with gentle fingers, eyes on the prize. Lena stops her with a thumb on her chin. “Wanna get naked for me?” 

So Kara gets naked, kneels back down. “Start here,” Lena tells her, hand cupping Kara’s scalp as she leads her to her thigh. “Kiss up. You can leave all the marks you want.” 

Kara starts close to her knee, soft kiss and a drag of teeth. “Like this?” she asks, broken up, keen. 

“Yes,” Lena says, slumping down into the cushions, thighs spreading further. Kara kisses up, up, up, taking her time, soft suckles, and when she gets to Lena’s inner thighs and smells the scent of her arousal, she suckles a little harder, mouth going sloppy fast and eager, hickeys everywhere. Her tongue peeks out, skirting the edges of Lena’s cunt, tasting hints of her, and she moans when Lena’s hand tangles in her hair and tugs her to where she needs her. 

Lena tastes a little like apple pie, sweet, and Kara wonders if she had some at work. She’s wet, soaked, the softest thing Kara will ever have her mouth on. Kara licks long, soft, tasty slick, tongue touching her hole but not going in. 

Lena’s breath falters, her hips tilting into Kara’s mouth, but her hands don’t direct Kara closer, so Kara maintains the same speed, looks up to check in on her. Her eyes are closed, head tilting up, and Kara could stay here forever, kneeling on this fluffy floor. 

“Baby.” Lena’s hands pat-pat Kara’s hair, trying to get her attention. “I’m close. Make me come?” 

Kara shifts, spreads Lena’s lips with her fingers, until a pearl comes out of its shell. She wraps her mouth around it, sucks lightly, and Lena comes, just like that, always been sensitive to it. 

Kara pulls back, chin slick with the evidence of her fervor. She leans her head on Lena’s knee, wraps her hands around her ankles, catching her breath. 

Lena gets it, after that. They lay down in bed together and Lena rambles on and on about Vibranium and deals and board people, and yeah, it’s a little boring, and if it was anybody else Kara would probably be spacing out, but it’s Lena, and her passion fills Kara with love each time. She focuses and nods along and can’t help smiling.

Lena pauses. “What?”

Kara nuzzles the pillow, shakes her head. “Nothing. You were talking about the lawyer?”

“Oh my god, Kara, every time I think i’ve finally gotten rid of him…”

-

Kara’s life is absolutely perfect right now. Crime is the same as always, but years of practice allow her to handle anything that could be thrown her way efficiently and in almost no time. J’onn likes to take morning patrol, so Kara gets to wake up snuggled under Lena’s arm. She turns to her side, presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her temple. Lena’s lips lift before her eyes open, and they kiss like that for some time, soft and sweet. 

She likes to sip her coffee in front of the window, look down at the view, her city. Kara knows it’s one of the reasons Lena decided to get the place- because it looks down at the garden she owns and loves, with its shoulder high bushes and lines of cypress trees, its ground full of flowers and endless lush green lawns. 

There’s something peculiar about it this morning, though. A section of it has been closed off. Kara tries to use her x-ray vision but can’t see through the barrier. It must be made of lead. She calls out to Lena, frowning at the view. “What’s behind there?” she asks, pointing. 

Lena presses her lips to her shoulder. “It’s a new project, a special kind of flower. I’ll show you, soon.” 

Kara pouts. “Why can’t you show me now?” 

“You’ll be first to see, just like always,” Lena reassures her. She turns her around, wicked gleam in her eyes. “Happy two-month anniversary.”

Kara darts in for a quick kiss. “Happy two-month anniversary.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Lena tells her.

“You do?” Kara grins. “Did you buy me the Eiffel tower?” 

Lena pauses, peers down at her. “Do you want the Eiffel tower?” 

Kara giggles, feels joy like she never has before. “No, silly,” she nudges Lena’s hand away, rolling her eyes, and watches her shuffle into the kitchen. “What is it?”

Lena lifts a brow. “What?”

“The surprise!”

“Oh, it’s not ready yet.” Lena shrugs.

Kara groans, following behind her and kicking at her heels until Lena barricades her to the fridge. “Guess you’ll just have to wait,” Lena tells her, voice dipping. “You’re good at waiting, aren’t you?”

Kara groans, tilting her head to catch Lena’s fingers in her mouth. “I’m good for you.”

“Good.” Lena’s fingers reach deeper, deeper, rubbing the back of Kara’s tongue until she gags a little. “I love you.”

Kara moans, drops her head back. Lena’s fingers are in her throat, but she can feel them everywhere, toes curling, pink all over. “What do you want for breakfast?” Lena asks.

“You,” Kara answers, garbled around her fingers. She eats Lena out on the couch, with the tv playing faintly in the background, just how she likes it. Slow. Agonizing. The thing is, Lena knows. She knows it drives Kara crazy to wait. How much she likes it.

Long, soft licks, all through Lena. Tongue touching at her cunt, then going inside when Lena tilts her hips. The episode on the tv ends and another one begins. Lena guides her hand to her mound, just above her hood, and Kara rubs it just how she likes it, moaning when more slick trickles out.

“You wait for yours,” Lena tells her, after. Kara’s soaked down her thighs, cunt messy and pulsing, searching for something to hold. “You wait like a good girl.”

Kara groans, trembling thighs spreading at Lena’s behest. No pressure, no relief. “Good girl,” Lena says again, and Kara’s eyes slip closed, dozing against her knee.

-

Lena’s already home when Kara gets back. She’s on the couch, and from where Kara’s standing, she can see her bare shoulders- she’s already naked.

Kara’s eager. She’s been waiting all day, thinking about it. Lena sent her a picture of her hand on a keyboard and talked about burying her fingers inside her. Kara went lightheaded at work, trying not to slip off.

“Your surprise is here,” Lena says.

Kara rounds the couch, eyes fluttering, cunt pulsing.

“Oh.” 

Lena’s wearing a strap-on, the dildo jutting out of her pelvis. It’s small, probably four inches, and only slightly wider than Lena’s fingers. In her hands she’s holding something that looks like a small microphone, rose gold and with a short handle. There are ribs all over the head.

“You said you want to feel like before,” Lena says, smiling. “Like when we first kissed. Remember? You wanna feel so good you pass out, baby? Want to feel me everywhere?”

Kara groans. She stands there, helpless, eyes on the light maroon toy between Lena’s legs.

“Okay, baby. Take off your clothes, real slow. Be good, or I’ll make you wait.”

It’s a form of waiting in itself- unbuttoning her shirt slowly, wiggling out of her panties, sliding her bra straps down her arms. Kara just wants to tear them apart and get it over with, she wants to suck Lena off until she comes.

“Good,” Lena says. “Good girl. Wanna sit on my lap?”

Kara does, soft moan when their thighs touch, electricity all over. She touches the straps around Lena’s thighs, trailing closer to her middle.

“You can touch it.”

Kara wraps her hand around it, tugging at it with an intrigued sound. Lena gasps, hips arching. Kara presses down, and her gasp goes a little wilder.

“Can I wear it?”

“Yeah,” Lena says, hips arching into her hands. Then, surprised, “Wait, really?”

“I don’t want it inside me,” Kara says. “I- I like your fingers. When I showed you, I meant for you.”

“Oh,” Lena laughs a little, hand coming up to cup Kara’s temple. “Okay, baby. I’d like that. Want me to ride you, hm?”

“ _Yes_.” Kara slides off Lena’s lap, hands urging her up. They take the strap off Lena and put it on Kara instead, fumbling with the mini corset behind until it fits snug and comfortable. Kara sits back, legs sprawled, fingers digging into the couch.

Lena’s hands wrap around the dildo now, instead. Kara’s head spins, and she pulls on the back of Lena’s thighs until she sits on her lap.

“I’ll go fast, okay baby?” Lena asks her. “I like it hard. This is a little small, but it’s alright.”

Kara only groans, tugging Lena closer by her hips. The dildo nudges her lips, sliding up and past her clit. Lena grinds onto it, hand tangling in Kara’s hair and pulling her back back.

“Stay still,” she tells her, voice already a little breathy, a little softer than normal. “You just sit still and let me use you, let me feel good.”

Kara’s hips jolt with nothing but her words and the faint pressure of the strap pushing back onto her clit. Lena holds the dildo steady, her jaw dropping, silent as her lips split around it and go down. She takes it in one fell swoop, a little “Oh,” when it nudges deep, and then she moves.

“Oh,” she says, “oh, oh, oh,” and Kara groans, neck tilting back against the couch, lips parting around Lena’s fingers. They drive against her tongue, to the back of her throat, her hips moving frantically, squelching noises all through the room. “Kara,” she moans, “Kara,” and Kara realizes she’s pushing something into her hands. Kara takes it, turns it on and presses it to Lena’s clit.

“Fuck,” Lena shouts, hips jolting away, even as her hand pushes Kara’s closer. Kara understands, then- she thrusts her hips up, brings Lena closer by the hand around her back, vibrator buzzing insistently.

“Enough,” Lena says finally, cries it out, really. Kara’s hand flops back into couch, limp. “You did good,” Lena tells her, “you did so good, Kara, fuck.”

Kara opens her mouth, asking, and Lena’s fingers slip back inside. Her other hand slides under the harness, and touches her clit- and that’s it, that’s all she needs. Her head falls back, and she dreams of Lena.

-

Lena spends more time at the garden than she does at work, it seems like. Kara watches her disappear into the lead enclosed space every day, coming out covered in mud and sweaty. She comes home with dirty fingernails and stubbornly sealed lips. Kara runs her a bath and avoids her reaching fingers- she’d rather not bathe in dirt, thank you very much. Sometimes she visits Lena there under the gist of bringing her lemonade and tries to peek in, but each attempt seems to be more futile than the next.

-

Somehow, Kara becomes the go-to person for relationship advice. It’s a miracle, really, in her opinion. 

Well, maybe Kara’s overreacting. Nia only asks her a question once, and it stumps the heck out of Kara. “How did you know she was the one?”

How did she know Lena was the one?

She listens to her, cares about her feelings, always protects her when Kara needs it but lets her do what she wants when Kara doesn’t. She makes Kara’s whole-body tingle, and when they fight, it’s like the world crumbles and the sky falls and the sun stops shining, but they always come together, in the end.

“I just love her,” Kara shrugs, teary-eyed. “A lot." 

Nia sighs like it’s not enough of an answer, but that’s the crux of it really. Kara’s never loved anyone, will never love anyone, like she loves Lena. She’d die for her, live for her, kill for her. There’s no other possible choice.

-

Lena and Brainy figure out how to take the kangaroo back home, some small button with a mechanism way too complicated for its size. Kara hugs the kangaroo goodbye and asks it if it’ll be alright, even though it can’t talk, or maybe it just can’t speak their language. It taps all 3 fists against Kara’s shoulder before it hops into the portal- and Kara knows it will. 

-

Lena’s honored for her Vibranium armor by the president. It’s a marvel of science, truly, saving millions of lives, and Lena has complete control over who to distribute it to- which, she says, was harder than creating the armor itself.

Kara wears the strap to the ceremony, under her pants. Lena sucks her off in the bathroom, medal around her neck, and Kara needs a full twenty minutes to come back to herself enough that they can leave without everyone thinking she’s on drugs.

“You’re the one,” she slurs out, alien-whiskey drunk at the bar where they’re celebrating, fingers tapping Lena’s jaw. “You’re my one.”

-

Game nights in their new place are the best. Kara used to love it in her old apartment, nice and cozy, but the space here turns out to be a lot better. She can make Nia sit on the other side of the apartment, so she doesn’t have to see her puppy eyes when she loses.

The nights always end with just them and Alex and Kelly. Lena and Kelly would clean up while Alex and Kara cheered them on from the couch, giggling to themselves. Today, though, Lena drags Alex aside, and Kara has to help.

She’s dumping Monopoly money back into the box when Alex suddenly exclaims, “You celebrate every month?” with a yucked out face.

Kara looks up. Lena’s palm is covering Alex’s mouth while she speaks in a frantic whisper. “Don’t eavesdrop,” Kelly chides before Kara can even think to do it, and Kara huffs, tossing a little green house at her.

-

“Is it weird that we celebrate monthly anniversaries?” Kara asks later. They’re always exhausted after game night, throwing themselves into bed and going straight to sleep. Bellies full of laughter, no sex, sometimes not even cuddling.

Lena shuffles out of the bathroom. This is probably one of her favorite Lenas- messy hair, no makeup, soft clothes. “Why would it be?” she asks.

“When you were talking to Alex, she said it like it was weird or something.”

Lena pauses midway through slipping into the sheets. “You weren’t listening to that, were you?”

“No,” Kara sighs, so lazy she can’t even bring herself to smile. “I like your surprises.”

“Okay.” Lena lays down on her back, finding the lamp switch and turning it off. “It’s not weird. Every couple is different.”

“Okay,” Kara mumbles into her forearm. She moves over until she can lay her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Besides,” Lena adds, right before she slips off. “I want to celebrate every day I get to spend with you.”

-

Love hearts fall instead of rain. Music plays instead of Lena’s work phone dinging from her home office. Kara’s soft snores tickle her ear like magic. She thinks of the garden and the flowers blooming for them, the bees working for them, and tries to dream up Kara’s face when she sees it.

-

“I want us to try something new,” Lena says, a week before their three-month anniversary. Kara’s excitement shoots through the roof. She takes off her glasses and bounds to the kitchen, where Lena’s making potstickers with delicate, careful fingers. 

A groan falls from Kara’s mouth as Lena tells her the ‘something new.’ “A whole week, really?” she grouses. 

Lena nods, and pushes her hand away from the food she’d slaved over. “I promise it’ll be good. Imagine how sensitive you’ll be, how wet and eager your cunt will look.” 

Kara shivers, squirming in her seat. It’s the name Lena had started calling it, her cunt, and Kara doesn’t know why but hearing her use it so blasély does it for her. 

“Yeah? And when I finally touch it, slap your clit—" Kara groans, drifting off her seat and onto Lena’s lap. “How long do you think it’ll take before you come?” Lena whispers in her ear. “A minute? Less?” 

Kara suckles at her neck, bites hard, hips moving. Lena tugs her back, eyes darker than the sky behind them. “Do you want to?” 

“Yeah.” Kara takes Lena’s hand, brings her fingers up for a soft kiss, a touch of tongue. “Start tomorrow?” 

Lena tucks her fingers behind Kara’s teeth, holds her jaw wide open. “Yeah,” she says. “Tomorrow.” 

\- 

It sucks. Plain and simple. There’s no kissing, no touching except for passing, rudimentary grazes. Kara’s pouty and irritated. She’s gotten orgasms pretty much on the daily for the past six months, plenty of hugging and kissing and cuddling and fucking. And now she’s touch starved. It’s like going back in time, to when Lena knew she loved her, but they did nothing about it. 

Whenever she’s particularly mopey, Lena crowds her against a surface- a counter, a wall, a door, faces and hips just a hair’s width apart. 

“Remember how sensitive you were?” she whispers. “How you’d fall apart just from me kissing you?” her eyes flit down, then, and she licks her own lips with a groan caught in her chest. Her head bends, hovering just above her neck, as if she’s waging a battle within herself, her breath falling on Kara’s neck in a warm caress.

It’s not all bad. Kara’s watching tv in bed one day (Lena insisted on getting a 72-inch one for Kara’s viewing pleasure, only the best for the best, she’d said, and Kara always gets happy tingles whenever she turns it on) when Lena comes out of the bathroom dressed in black silky negligee. 

Kara does a double take, and watches with lost eyes as Lena wiggles on top of the sheets. She bends over to shuffle through the nightstand drawers and Kara drinks in the back of her thighs, her dark hair flowing down her back in beguiling rivulets, and feels heat spread through her chest. 

Kara squirms, turns her eyes back to the tv. She finger-brushes her own hair, tugging at the sleeve of her pajamas. She tries to redirect her attention, ignore Lena’s constant shuffling, but high, breathy sounds pull Kara back. 

She gulps, groaning at the sight gracing her eyes. Lena’s lying on her stomach, the perfect globes of her ass revealed by a lacy fabric on the bottom of the negligee, and she’s grinding down onto her own hand. 

Kara perks up onto her knees, and her lower parts tingle- her cunt, that’s what Lena would call it, and Kara squeezes her thighs together. 

“Lena?” Kara attempts to whisper, but her voice rises to a loud, questioning tone. “I thought- no touching?” she asks brokenly, busy trying to glimpse what’s happening under Lena’s body- are her fingers inside her? Are they touching her clit? Are they doing both? 

“ _You’re_ not allowed to touch yourself,” Lena corrects, sounding high, breathy, girly. Kara makes a soft, discontent noise, and Lena flips over to her back. The negligee pulls up, and her fingers- they’re sunk inside, digging in, hooking. 

“I can help?” Kara whines. “Please?” 

“Get on your knees, baby,” Lena says, and Kara’s moans to herself at the return of this Lena, the bossy Lena, the one that says something with the expectation that it should be carried out no matter what. 

She tugs Lena’s thighs apart, fingers digging in a little too hard in her eagerness, though Lena doesn’t seem to mind. 

She gets a close view of what’s been hidden from her- and yes, it’s only been 95 hours and twenty-five minutes the last time Kara checked, but it’s not an _only_ for Kara. It’s a tragedy, a travesty, a calamity. 

Kara pushes on the back of Lena’s hand, urging her fingers to dig deeper, and she lurches face first mindlessly. Lena usually likes a trail of kisses, up her thighs, kittenish licks where her thigh creases into her cunt, torturing Kara with her smell and noises before she finally gets to taste- but this time, Kara’s tongue drags from the bottom of Lena’s cunt, up around her fingers and over her clit. 

“Kara,” Lena sighs, fingers starting to move, and Kara swirls her tongue in earnest, slipping between Lena’s eager fingers, tasting her wetness, tangy at first and then sweet, addicting, a touch of heaven itself. 

“Go slow,” Lena says, and Kara moans, fingers twisting into the sheets as she pulls herself back. 

“Please?” she asks, “One first?” but Lena shakes her head, fingers slipping out. She swipes them against Kara’s cheeks and throws her head back with a hum. 

“I want it slow, baby,” Lena insists, face nuzzling into the pillow, fingers urging Kara’s head down. Kara moans, starts all over, kisses to Lena’s thigh, near her knee. Her own hips grind down onto the mattress, moaning and groaning as her lips go slow, slow, so fucking slow. 

“‘M clit, baby,” Lena sighs, and Kara tries not to fumble, circling a gentle, teasing finger around Lena’s nub. “Just like that.” Lena’s hips twitch up, a soft moan. “Just like that, honey.” 

Kara finally gets her tongue on Lena’s wetness, passing it over Lena’s wet ring of muscles, puffy and swollen from Lena’s ministrations. Kara moans, licking up the slick that drips down. 

Lena hooks her legs over Kara’s shoulders, heels tapping against her lower back. “What’re you doing down there, hm?” 

“Nothing,” Kara breathes, sucking Lena’s lips into her mouth, groaning. 

“Uh uh, up, Kara,” Lena tells her. 

Kara lifts herself onto her knees, a sob catching in her chest. She suckles Lena’s clit into her mouth and Lena holds the back of her head steady, twitching onto her face. 

“Good girl,” Lena sighs, patting the back of her head. Kara moans softly, butterflies erupting in her stomach, eyes slipping shut. “Good girl. Just three more days.” 

Kara cleans her up; soft, diligent tongue, listening to her heartbeat even out to a steady pulse. She rests her head on Lena’s thigh and nuzzles into her pillow-soft skin. 

\- 

It’s been a week. A full seven days, 168 hours, seven sunsets and sunrises. Touching Lena in the morning and glowing with it, turned on the rest of the day, and then touching her again before bed. Sitting at her desk at work, clenching her thighs together, imagining rubbing herself, quick and forbidden. 

But no. No. This is what Lena wanted- Kara, oversensitive, aching for it. She bends over, hips raised, face squished into the mattress, cunt tingling, toes curling, fingers clenching the sheets. She’s on the edge already, all she needs is a little touch, a swipe of a finger- but knowing what Lena has planned, she’ll get much, much more.

Kara hears the front door open. Her eyes close, tune in to Lena’s heartbeat, her voice as she calls out Kara’s name. She feels her cunt flutter, her stomach tighten in waiting knots. 

“Oh, baby.” Lena’s heart jumps when she comes in the bedroom, skips a few beats. Kara exhales, the sheets rumpling. “You’re so pretty. So good. I missed you today, can you believe that?” Kara can, she does. She misses Lena too, every day. “Just a few hours at work and I can’t wait to come back home to you. My favorite girl.” 

Kara sighs out. Her fingers flatten against the sheets. She lifts her hips, higher. She’ll do anything. 

A hand touches her lower back, soft, fleeting, brief, magical. Kara shudders, full bodied. 

“Look at you,” Lena coos, swiping at the mess on her thighs. “How long have you been waiting for me to come home?” 

Kara feels a trail of slick force its way out of her inner lips, dropping down into the sheets. “I’ll wait for you,” she whispers. “Always.” 

Lena helps her onto her back, and wherever she touches Kara little sparks fly. They haven’t kissed in seven days, a week, 168 hours. Kara aches for it- she watches Lena sleep and imagines pressing their lips together, she goes to her office for lunch and stares at the couch where they first kissed, first hugged, first everything.

“Want me to kiss you?” Lena asks, hovering above her, arms bracketing Kara in. 

Kara moans, squirmy against the sheets. “Please,” she whispers. “Please.”

Lena kisses Kara, smothering her eager noise. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Kara’s eyes flutter, her hips twitch up. She can feel herself slip away. “I want it. I want it now.” 

“Okay.” Lena’s voice lifts into a high, breathy pitch. She hovers over Kara, one of her hands touching her cunt. “You’re so wet.” She slides her fingers through, gasping. “Gonna feel so good.” 

“Do it,” Kara whines. “Want it. Been thinking—all week, please.” 

The first slap is soft, more of a tap, to Kara’s puffy outer lip. Kara gasps, spreads her legs wider, and the next comes harder, catching Kara’s inner lips, spilling out of her cunt. 

“Remember how sweet you were?” Lena asks, kiss to her neck, teeth and tongue. “How innocent, how you’d fall apart when I kissed you?” 

Kara clutches at her back, sobs caught in her chest. “Again,” she pleads, and Lena’s palm comes striking down, the whole of it, cupping her after. Kara grinds into her, moaning. 

“Look how much you can take,” Lena pinches her clit, pushes her down into the mattress when she arches her back. “I love you so much. You just take it.” 

Her hand comes down in a flurry, until Kara’s feet slip slide against the sheets. And then her fingers go in, one after the other, wet noise echoing around the room, filthy and sweet. Kara moans and cries and, eventually, screams, and she thinks, right before she doses off to sleep- waiting for Lena always ends up being the best thing that could ever happen to her. 

\- 

Kara wakes up tucked under Lena’s arm, the sheets tossed off to the end of the bed. The light from the window warms their skin like the sun exists just for them. The coffee machine brews them two cups of coffee every morning automatically, and its smell makes Lena rise from her sleep, hand sliding across Kara’s abs. She looks down at Kara, bracing herself up with one hand.

“I love you,” she says.

Kara grins. “Even at seven am?” she asks, mulish. “Even when you’re tired and groggy from sleep?”

Lena leans down, dry lips against hers. “Always.”

They get up, brushing teeth and making breakfast. Lena’s a little odd, always staring at Kara, in the mirror, across the kitchen counter, burning the pancakes.

“What’s up with you?” Kara nudges her away from the stove, taking over.

“Nothing,” Lena says, fidgeting with her robe. Kara shoots her a look, the _I know you’re lying to me right now_ look, but Lena only shrugs, clearing her throat and watching Kara cook with a single minded focus.

Kara doesn’t mind the attention, really, so she takes the opportunity while she has it, singing under her breath, dancing through the kitchen, tugging Lena closer to twirl her around with a merry giggle. Lena kisses her in the middle of one and Kara sighs into her mouth, falling lax against her. They eat pancakes with their hands, feeding each other, and watch a quick episode of Friends before they have to get ready for work.

“Wait,” Lena catches her hand, looking a little lost. “Stay with me. Don’t go.”

“What?” Kara laughs a little. “Lena, are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yeah,” Lena insists. “Just- please?"

Lena never says please, for anything. Kara sits back down, nuzzles into her neck. “Okay.”

They watch another episode. Then two. Then three. Lena asks her if she wants a foot massage, and Kara looks at her weird. She’s never asked for one in her life. But Lena looks like she needs it, for some reason, so Kara lies down with her feet in Lena’s lap and Lena’s fingers digging into her soles, slowly dozing off into a light sleep.

-

Kara wakes up, alone, on the couch. The lights are off, but the room’s still bright from the litany of windows around. Kara’s covered in a Hogwarts blanket and she can still feel the phantom, warm press of Lena’s hands around her feet. 

She gets up, fingering the soft blanket and the muted tv with a soft smile. She can hear Lena, fumbling with something somewhere in their home, but she can’t bother to focus and find out. She trudges to the window, the one Lena ate her out on, the one that looks down at her garden, the one that they love the most.

Kara looks down at the people of her city. The couple pushing a stroller. The family holding ice cream cones. The elderly bantering on a bench.

Her eyes flit up to Lena’s garden. The gurgling fountains, the pomegranate trees providing shade, the jarring lead barricade.

Except, there’s no lead barricade, only an endless field of yellow flowers.

“Lena!” Kara yells out, hands on the window. The field isn’t endless- it’s a beautiful landscape, spelling something out. An M, an A, double Rs...

“You saw it.” Lena comes up behind her, a bit shaky. Kara turns around, heart hammering in her tummy. “I was waiting for you all day.”

She’s holding out a handful of Gerbera Daisies, kneeling on one knee. Kara takes them from her, looking back out the window. “Marry me,” she whispers, reading the letters out loud.

“Will you?”

Kara turns around, again. Lena’s holding out a bracelet, now, wide-eyed and earnest.

“Is that- my mother’s bracelet?”

“I asked for her blessing,” Lena says, the words trembling from her lips. “She sent me this to give to you.”

“Lena!” Kara holds out her arm, fist pointed. Lena slides the bracelet on, and Kara laughs, twirling back around to squeal out the window. “Come on!”

She pulls Lena up from the floor, stumbling with her out on the balcony and wrapping her arms around her before launching into flight. They drop right in the middle of the field, and Gerbera Daisies don’t smell like anything, Kara knows this, but she could swear the air smells of Lena’s shampoo, sounds like her laughter, feels like her hands.

“I want to get married right here,” Kara tells her. “In this field.”

“We’ll honeymoon in Paris,” Lena tells her. “I’ll do you on the Eiffel tower.”

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pulls her into a kiss, twirls her around the field and lays down beside her in the midst of it. They say happily ever afters don’t exist, but this- Lena’s hand in hers, her lips smiling against hers -this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Parker214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker214) for the INCREDIBLE art piece, couldn't ask for a better artist! And to [mssirey](https://mssirey.tumblr.com/) for dealing with my copious mood swings and being an amazing beta throughout. you can also find me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amnesia-yourself). Hope you all enjoyed the read! <3


End file.
